Mannequin
by AtomicPirate
Summary: *ON HOLD* When the Doctor and Clara head to a Train Station in Missouri, they meet more than they bargained for. A young girl with a shocking resemblance to Amy Pond, a monster with a striking resemblance to Weeping Angels, and a villian more sinister and surprising than any of the above.
1. Amelia

**Quick note: This is a crossover between a Sci-fi/Horror book I'm currently writing (that may or may not make it to Wattpad) with a few twists. **

**I do not own the Doctor, Clara, the TARDIS, Weeping Angels, and such. I do own Amelia Maddox, Mannequins, and everything else that's not in the TV Series. Except Union Station/Science City. Those are real attractions. I was just to lazy to make up something else.**

**And yes, if Science City is real, the Mannequins in there are too. Those, hopefully, are just scarecrows covered in plaster. ****_Hopefully._**

"Doctor!"

A smirking young woman stepped out of a blue police box. Her smile faded as she looked around. "Where are we?"

Her companion, a man with an angled jaw and bow tie, turned around, eyes wide with delight. "Union Station, Missouri, America, 21st century. So, the present, basically. But that's not important. Look!"

He held up a circular device with a needle pointing toward a large building. It looked oddly like a compass, yet more... timey-wimey.

The woman stepped forward. "What's that?"

"Trouble detector," The Doctor replied swiftly. "Self-explanatory."

The woman looked confused. "But... doesn't trouble usually find _you?_"

"Usually. But it hasn't for a week. I got bored, and decided to resort to desperate measures. And stop asking questions, this thing looks excited."

The woman rolled her eyes as the Doctor ran off toward the building. The walked in through the large doors and into a grand hall. Straight in front of them was a ticket booth, to their right was a restaurant selling rather expensive items. On their left was a wall with several stairs leading off to places, and on the wall opposite them were more doorways leading into many attractions.

It was this wall that the needle was pointing to.

The woman was still looking around when the Doctor called to her. "Come on, Clara!" She turned and ran up.

The two found themselves at a doorway with a sign above. No, make that three signs. ROCKY MOUNTAIN CHOCOLATE FACTORY,said one. STARBUCKS said another. And SCIENCE CITY was the last. Again it was the last one that the needle was pointing at.

"What do you think 'Science City' is?" Asked Clara, as they stepped into the doorway.

Without blinking, the Doctor said, "An attraction for children, obviously. Just look! There's the little shop up ahead!"

True to his word, there _was _a little shop there. Smack dab between a chocolate store and a coffee shop. The Doctor and Clara wandered through.

The difference between them was rather noticeable. Clara, on one hand, was nosying through all the little items, while the Doctor kept pressing on, jaw set and eyes alight. "Hurry up, Clara!" He kept saying.

Clara jogged up to him. "I'm sorry, it's just that- OH! Doctor, look at that!"

She was pointing at a large quartz that was plugged into an outlet through a wire. The pink-ish rock glowed brightly. The Doctor scoffed.

"Cheating, that is," He exclaimed. "If you wanted a glowing rock, I could have taken you to Qrlck. Naturally glowing rocks that shine twice as bright as that _thing _over there.

Clara's eyes widened. "_Really? _That must look beautiful! You'll have to take me sometime."

"Maybe I will." They had reached the end of the shop, and entered another long hallway that started right of with a ten foot tall machine that - with the help of specially designed fans - created a twister. A small crowd of slightly interested parents and wide eyed children surrounded the machine. Clara almost joined them when the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed instantly.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment.

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"Clara," The Doctor started slowly. "Do you want to do this or not?"

Clara shouted, "I do! I do, I really do! It's just that it's been so long since I've actually seen a human spectacle that it's actually quite interesting! I'm a school teacher and a time-traveler's companion, do you think I go sightseeing by myself often?" Clara gave him a look and then took a deep breath. "Sorry, it's just-"

"No. No apologizes. You've got nothing to be sorry for, Clara." He sighed. "Shall we go?"

Clara grinned. "Absolutely!"

And they went of at a trot.

When the Doctor and Clara finally reached the end of the hall, they found another doorway on their right, this one leading into a sort-of replica of a city, with each building centering on a type of science. A few areas were closed with a sign advertising new attractions coming soon. They were about to walk in when-

"A-_hem._"

They turned around to find an old woman sitting at a booth.

"You need a wrist band."

Clara opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor had already whipped out his psychic paper. The old woman considered it for a moment, then nodded.

"Go in."

The two resumed walking. They had both starting heading down one 'road' when the needle suddenly flipped around and pointed toward the elevator. Clara and the Doctor shrugged, and stepped inside. When the elevator arrived on the ground floor, the needle spun around again. The Doctor and Clara walked out the elevator. They turned around. They turned around again. They walked down a dark, empty hallway - still holding interactive spots, so they knew that they were still in the 'City.' They then turned another corner, and ran smack dab into a panting young girl.

"Oh! Oh, oh my god. I'm sorry, I really am," The girl flustered. She had dirty blonde hair that draped over her shoulders. She looked about 14, and had these bright blue eyes. She examined the Doctor and Clara for a moment before saying, "Please excuse me, sir, ma'am, but that area back there isn't available."

The girl pointed a finger behind her, and the Doctor and Clara looked to find an open doorway to what looked like a rather large area centering on trains and the history of Union Station. The lights were on, and there was no gate.

Clara frowned. "It looks open to me," She said.

The girl shook her head and shifted so she stood directly in front of the two. "No. No, no, no, no. Trust me. You _don't _want to go in there."

The Doctor and Clara both looked down. The Detector was pointing straight at the train area. They looked up at again at the girl.

Slowly, the Doctor knelt down until he met eye to eye with the girl. "What's your name?" He asked.

The girl breathed in deeply. "Amelia," She answered, and Clara noticed she had an odd mixture of a Welsh, Scottish, and American accent. "Amelia Rhonwen Maddox."

The Doctor was slightly taken aback at the name Amelia, and memories, oh, such _terrible _memories, flashed in his mind. "Amelia," He stated, betraying no emotion. "Nice name."

The girl smiled warily. "Thank you?"

The Doctor nodded. "Now, Amelia." He paused and wet his lips. "Amelia, is there something you're not telling us?"

The girl's eyes bugged and she took a step back. There was a moment that felt like an hour as she breathed quickly through her mouth. Then, glancing quickly over her shoulder, she exclaimed in a very loud voice, "No! Nope, I'm sorry, you must be mistaken," She elaborately nodded her head 'yes.' "Now! How about I take you to see... er, something else?"

"I'd like that actually," Clara said, giving a look that confirmed she knew what Amelia was doing. "You?" She turned to the Doctor, who sprung up.

"Ah! Yes, yes, I'd like to see the rest of the place. Seemed rather interesting, as we were walking, but we didn't have time to look around, if you get me. So, yes! Let's go see... something else!"

Amelia clasped her hand to her mouth to hold back a snicker, but nodded. "This way, please." And she led them out of the hallway.


	2. Entry

Amelia paced the floor, biting her lip. "I'm sorry," She cried to the two. "It's all just so _complicated!_"

The Doctor smiled at her and said, "It's alright, Amelia." Clara noticed how good he was with children as Amelia calmed down. She quickly wondered if he had done this before, but then pushed that thought away. The Doctor was something of an ageless god, wasn't he? Of course he had done this before!

"Tell us what's in the Train room," said the Doctor.

Amelia glared. "Why should I tell you?" She responded, suddenly changing mood. Or sides. But hopefully just mood.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Because I can help you, Amelia. And I want to."

Amelia took a deep breath, and it was clear that she was torn between letting out all that had happened, and keeping to herself. Little did the Doctor know that she had made this decision many times before, and this time was no different.

"No," She suddenly chided. "I... I can't tell you, _sir. _And... and.. I'm not even allowed to talk to strangers, so... that's that!" Amelia turned and deftly walked out the door. Both the Doctor and Clara knew there was no point in going after her.

After a few silent moments, the Doctor smirked. "She sounded quite a bit like you then."

"Did she really?" Clara thought for a moment. "I suppose she did."

The Doctor leapt to his feet, sonic screwdriver instantly in hand. "Well, then!" He exclaimed, the usual fire in his eyes. "We'll just find out for ourselves what's in that room!"

"Alrighty then!" Clara grinned.

Later, The Doctor and Clara were standing near the Train room outside the doorway. Directly in front of them was what looked like a red caboose, and standing right in front of it was a smiling man. But this man was covered in what looked like white plaster, and stood, stiff as a ruler.

"Are we going in?" Clara whispered to the Doctor, who nodded.

They both stepped into the room. Clara got a quick nod from the Doctor before she quickly jogged up to the man and stared at it.

It stared back.

Clara inhaled deeply. She took one small step forward-

And then _screamed_ and jumped back as the man started talking!

_Talking._

The Doctor caught her as she fell backward. "Clara!" He said when she screamed again. "No, no, don't worry, it's me. I've got you now, you're safe. You're safe now, Clara," He continued to mumble reassurances until her breathing returned to normal. "And look," The Doctor pointed to the mannequin, which now had a light shining over it. "It's motion detected. The light turns on when you step under it, and a voice-over starts talking."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Clara said suddenly. "'Cause right now that doesn't exactly make up for the _creepiness _of that... thing!" She jumped and turned to face the Doctor. "I think that Amelia girl was right running out of this room. Just look!"

The Doctor turned around. Behind him were a few more life-size, enterable trains, a few display cases, a couple of interactive tools, and many, _many _more mannequins.

The Doctor began breathing hard, but although she was, Clara knew better than to think he was afraid. He had just simply underestimated the task, and once he realized that it was more dangerous than he could imagine, he grew wary. Not afraid, perhaps nervous in extreme cases, but certainly not afraid...

Clara hoped with all her might that this was true. She couldn't imagine what would happen if the Doctor was too afraid to act.

"Right..." He said slowly, still preoccupied with the sight, and turned back around. The mannequin had stopped its history lecture, and now its pupil-less eyes were boring right through them. At least, they were to Clara.

The Doctor whipped out his screwdriver and aimed it at the mannequin's chest. It made a low whirring noise as he stepped forward. "No traces of human origins on the outer layer," He reported. "Except for children's fingerprints everywhere, but that's to be expected."

"And on the inner layer?"

The screwdriver made a louder noise before shutting off altogether. The Doctor furrowed his brow, shook the screwdriver, and aimed it again. It shut off just as quickly. He opened his mouth and closed it multiple times, but no sound came out.

"I... I don't know, Clara," He admitted. "I really don't know."

Clara's eyes widened, and she took a few steps back. She was about to say something when-

_**KA-THUNK!**_

Another mannequin, this time one of a young girl with white hair in braids, had fallen over when Clara walked by. The sound resonated throughout the room.

_**KA-THUNK!**_

_**KA-THUNK!**_

_**Ka-Thunk!**_

_**Ka-Thunk**_

_**Ka-thunk**_

_**ka-thunk**_

_**ka-thunk**_

_**ka. thunk.**_

Clara's heart was in her throat. "Doctor?" She asked.

The Doctor took two steps forward. Paused. Took another two steps. Paused. Until he was about half a meter away from the fallen mannequin, and very close to Clara. This close, she could see that he was grasping his sonic screwdriver very tightly. He knew, as they both did, that the screwdriver could not be of any real use against whatever these were.

Maybe they _were_ just mannequins.

Try as she might, Clara couldn't bring herself to believe that.

"Doctor?" She asked.

"Yes, Clara?"

"What are you going to do?"

The Doctor replied, "I was going to pick it up, and stand it up straight, y'know? But..." He bit his lip.

"But what?" Clara whispered.

"It... it just _winked _at me."


End file.
